Dreams Are What The Best In life Is Made Out Of
by zeusfluff
Summary: Life seems ideal for Riker and his growing family, but when his daughter Laura is diagnosed with Epilepsy, things become a little strained.


**Dreams Are What The Best In life Is Made Out Of**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Laura. Date Started: 6/26/14. Date Finished: 6/26/14. Summary: Life seems ideal for Riker and his growing family, but when his daughter Laura is diagnosed with Epilepsy, things become a little strained. Date Started: 6/26/14. Date Finished: 6/26/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"Look daddy! Look at my snowman! He's as big as you!"

The smile slid right off Riker's face as he turned to find Laura lying in the snow. Her tiny body was jerking every which way. Pulling her into his arms, he looked towards the house.

"Deanna! Call Doctor Crusher and get her down here now!"

Deanna quickly rushed into the cabin to contact Bev. Riker did his best to get Laura into the cabin. Once inside, he set her own the floor of the living room. His wife came back quickly from the comm panel.

"What's wrong?"

Will shook his head and held Laura down.

"She's having a seizure. Is Bev coming?"

Deanna nodded and spoke up.

"She's beaming over from Aberdeen right now."

A shimmer of light and the sound of the transporter went off. Bev appeared in Riker and Troi's living room. Concern lined her face as she saw Laura on the floor, still convulsing.

"What happened?"

Riker stood and stepped away from Laura so that Bev could scan her.

"She was building a snowman in the front yard, when she just collapsed. What's going on?"

Bev continued scanning Laura and shook her head. Taking a hypospray out, she pressed it against Laura's tiny arm.

"I gave her 2cc's of Tricordrizine. She'll sleep for a while. There is definitely something going on here. It could be febrile or it could be the underlying cause of an already pre-existing condition. I need to get her to the closest hospital. How far is the nearest one?"

Riker nervously scratched at his beard and looked at the winter wonderland outside the cabin. Sighing he spread his hands.

"The Inuit Tribal Hospital a couple of kilometers from here. But they are very small and don't have enough equipment to treat serious ailments."

Bev gave her own sigh and tapped her commbadge.

"Crusher to Enterprise. Two to beam directly to Sickbay."

Laura and Crusher were gone in a flurry of light. Leaving Deanna and Will alone in the cabin. They hurriedly followed suit and beamed to the _Enterprise. _When they got to Sickbay, they found Laura was attached to several monitors. One was attached to her tiny chest and monitoring her breathing, While another was attached to her forehead, taking in her brain activity. Crusher looked to the worried and expectant parents.

"The brain scans shouldn't take more than 25 minutes to complete. In the meantime, I'd like the two of you to come to my office. There's something we need to talk about."

A pit began to form in both parent's stomach's as Crusher led them to her office. Never letting go of each other's hands, they sat down in chairs across from Bev's desk, listening to her with caution.

"I've found some troubling results. Laura's seizure wasn't random. Now do either of you have a history in your family of seizures?"

Deanna shook her head no, but looked at Will when he nodded his head yes.

"My grandmother on my mother's side. Throughout her life, she was admitted to the tribal hospital several times. I remember the summer before my father skipped out on me, I was staying with my grandmother and she had a particularly bad spell. We were in the middle of dinner when it happened. I called the hospital and we were transported there immediately. She passed away last year at 126. The doctors at the hospital told me it was an unknown form of Epilepsy."

Bev's heart sank as her computer screen beeped at her.

"I have some bad news for the two of you. It looks like Laura has Epilepsy. Now what form, I don't know. There are so many. We'll keep testing her."

A lump began to form in Riker's throat.

"You're sure? Can't you give her a cure?"

Crusher shook her head and tapped at her computer.

"No. Even in this day and age we still don't know what causes it or how to cure it."

Riker shook his head, anger growing in his chest.

"But, but you have the human brain completely mapped out! There has to be something!"

Bev kept her professional demeanor on her face like a mask.

"You do remember Will, that Laura is only 1 quarter human. We have to consider her Betazoid genetic structure as well."

To Be Continued…**  
**


End file.
